24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapons on 24
Find place for these ... File:P228 2x01.jpg File:P228 2x09.jpg File:P228 4x14.jpg File:P228 5x06.jpg File:P228 7x02a.jpg File:P228 7x03.jpg File:P228 7x02b.jpg File:P229R 8x22.jpg File:P229 8x14.jpg File:P229 8x20.jpg Trying to clean out Special:UnusedFiles, it looks like these were forgotten. Can someone use em? should I deleted instead? 03:01, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Eventually, yes, they will be used. --Pyramidhead 03:10, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Work in progress I know this is just a work in progress but a lot of the info is wrong, jumbled or confusing - I am strongly in favour of splitting this page into separate seasons then we can be more accurate in what episode they appeared in and who used them--Acer4666 22:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :What is inaccurate so far? --Pyramidhead 00:27, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Sig sauer P228/P229 use in day 1 - see User:Acer4666/Weapons used on Day1 for an accurate breakdown of what episodes they were used in. I'd quite like to go into as much detail as I have on that page - and I think that that for every season in one box would be quite a lot to sort through for a reader. --Acer4666 00:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::But it's not necessary to go episode-by-episode, when most of those bullet points are appearances of the same gun across different episodes. I'm trying my best to divide the appearances into individual, identifiable weapons, like Eli's Beretta. In the final page, there would be a single row for that gun under the Beretta 92 heading, describing everything that happened with it - almost killing the women, Teri stealing it, Jack using it, then giving it back, etc. The same applies for Jack's USP - I think it suffices to say that he uses it in almost every episode, then list a few important/notable times that it happened, rather than including every single time we see it. :::In the end, I agree it may make sense to split the page into separate seasons, but for now I'm going to work on it as it is. --Pyramidhead 00:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::With regard to the P228/9, I'm going mostly by IMFDB, which I helped contribute to a while back. Go ahead and fix whatever is wrong, though. --Pyramidhead 00:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okey doke that's fair enough about tracking the progress of one gun, it seems better than listing the episodes. The only problem is when what is supposed to be the same gun (IU) is a different one (in reality). But these can probably be addressed in the notes. And sorry I wasn't having a go at the nitty gritty accuracy of identification, I just wanted to demonstrate how much detail we'd end up going into. Once I have finished day 1 I will transfer information over and help out - I'll stop sniping from the sidelines :p --Acer4666 00:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::No worries. It's good to finally get more devoted editors around here like there used to be! --Pyramidhead 00:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Redundant and in shambles This article is horribly incomplete. I believe it should be deleted. I think that Kills on 24 covers this page. It has a very complete list of every weapon that was used to kill. Bookwormrwt 04:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure which article you are referring to - do you mean Deaths on 24, On-screen kills by Jack Bauer, possibly Weapons used by Jack Bauer? Either way the aim of this page is not already covered, this is about props used on the show as opposed to what was used to kill people. It is incomplete, yes, but if someone puts work into it, it will be a lot better than what we currently have for weapons - this, this, this and this--Acer4666 08:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Personally I can't stand any of them, and I wouldn't give a crap if these were all deleted. There should be some kind of subjective threshold of completeness for "OOU list" pages like this, and those pages certainly wouldn't meet it. But, whatever. 05:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) What the...? These articles are pretty chaotic. Plus you need some pictures. There's plenty available here--BauerPhillip24 00:11, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Splitting this article I think it would be a good idea to split the actual content of this article, when it's done, across different pages for "Handguns on 24", "Rifles on 24", "Shotguns on 24", "Submachine guns on 24", and "Miscellaneous weapons on 24". Could split the misc weapons down further for knives explosives etc. but seems simpler for naming like this. This page would remain as a cross reference article linking to all the content, much how the Unnamed characters page is set up--Acer4666 (talk) 18:35, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. It probably would end up being way too long if all the descriptions were done. --Pyramidhead (talk) 19:57, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Miscellaneous is getting a little long. Do you think it might make sense to split off Exposives and Knives as well? --Pyramidhead (talk) 02:05, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Heh heh...yeah, I was thinking that too. Would we keep the misc page as "miscellaneous weapons" or change it to "miscellaneous guns"? The first sounds better but the second is a little more specific--Acer4666 (talk) 10:54, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'd leave it as "weapons" since it gives us a little more leeway. I don't know what other non-guns there might be - a sword? - but it's probably better in the long run. --Pyramidhead (talk) 21:42, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::OK Pyramidhead, I have to say I laughed when you suggested that. Little did I know...--Acer4666 (talk) 09:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Category Hey Acer, would you be averse to moving these articles to a new Weapons on 24 category? I feel it would be better to clearly separate in-universe and out-of-universe articles rather than lumping them all together in Weapons. --Pyramidhead (talk) 02:25, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah splitting things into iu and oou for categories makes a better structure, the only problem is people wanting oou info finding themselves on the iu category and vice versa. As long as we make sure we have clear links between them on the category page, it sounds good!--Acer4666 (talk) 13:12, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Episode pages Wanted some feedback before going through 200+ articles - for the weapon lists on each episode article, should we use collapsible bulleted lists or short sentences? I personally think the latter is a little nicer-looking and lets you go more into detail, but I don't know how crazy it might get for certain gun-heavy episodes. Same goes for vehicles, I guess - whether to put the name upfront and then a sentence fragment, or rework them into actual sentences --Pyramidhead (talk) 04:25, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :I reckon short sentences too - for gun heavy episodes, we needn't have a separate bullet for every type of gun and can just briefly describe what was seen (e.g. "guards at the Gaines compound carried AK-47s, MP5s and M16s")--Acer4666 (talk) 07:27, October 13, 2016 (UTC)